According To You
by Kind Baudelaire
Summary: Rose Potter, the girl who survived the killing curse has had enough of people using her for their own gains. So with some help from everyone's favourite Headmaster and Potions Master, plus the Marauders (That's right they, *silently damns Peter to heck* Remus, Sirius, James and Lily are alive.) This has Ron & Ginny Bashing and Draco Slight-Bashing. Year 6, ignores some eve


Chapter 1: Betrayed by weasels and a cheating boyfriend.

I've had a very busy year between homework, school, prelims, being in Grease as Patty Simcocks and people being idiots so yeah, and I'm so sorry. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Everything belongs to J. and Warner Brothers.

 *************RP*************

Rose had been wondering around the corridors after dinner, looking for Luna Lovegood, a fifth – year Ravenclaw when, she spotted her boyfriend, that's right _her boyfriend,_ Draco Malfoy push Pansy Parkinson up against the corridor wall and snog her senseless. They had only been going out for two months and he was already cheating on her behind her back. She edged closer to the pair in the shadows. A handy trick taught to her by the resident potions master and just caught the sound of her name, "What about Potter, Draco? She's bound to find out about us, eventually."

He just smirked. "Potter may be Ravenclaw smart but, she's stupid and moody, like all the time. Relax, Pansy it'll be years before she finds out and by that point, I'll have a share of the Potter fortune." He then leaned in and began kissing Pansy again.

Rose silently fumed, she knew her father would never give that _ferret_ anything, let alone a single Knut of the Potter fortune when, he found out about this. She decided enough, was enough. She wasn't going to stand there like a fool while her ex- (that's right, _ex_ ) boyfriend insulted her and cheated on her with a pug. She waited only a moment, before stepping from the shadows and walking right up to them. Rose grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder, in that moment his face showed shock and surprise when he saw her, before she swung her fist back and punched him straight in the face, with a loud _CRACK!_

Draco, couldn't believe she had just punched him on the nose. "What The Hell Was That For?!" He yelled at the raven-haired girl standing, fuming before him while holding his bleeding nose.

Rose silently disarmed and stunned Parkinson before turning to Draco and said, "I'm the _Stupid_ one, am I _Malfoy_?!" At hearing this, he silently said " _Oh Shit."_ But before he could say anything Rose, silenced him and continued.

"Once my dad, _Lord_ Potter and uncles, _Lords_ Lupin  & Black hear about _this_ , and believe me they will. You will never see a knut, let alone a vault of the Potter Fortune and I'll make sure of it, Malfoy. Trust me when, I say to watch your back, you better watch it because I will make you pay. You'll regret the day you messed with the Potters."

She then hexed him twice, once with locomotor mortis and the other, a charm that made vicious birds, come out from her wand. As she rounded the corner, of the corridor she screamed, " _Oppugno_!" Then she continued on her way down the corridor, never once looking back.

 *************RP*************

She kept walking on and on until she reached the Gryffindor Common Room where, it was buzzing with chatter and shouts of her fellow Gryffindors. She ignored all those who greeted her as she rushed past them towards the Girl's dormitories. When she was about to climb the stairs, Rose felt a hand wrap around her wrist, so she reached for her wand and spun around and said, the first spell that entered her mind, ' _et éripe me revelare verum cogitatiónes eórum .'_

It wasn't until she saw a flash of ginger hair did Rose realise she'd hit both Ron and Ginny, with a release / truth spell that Dumbledore had taught her, last year as a pre-caution against other students and enemies. She went to apologise but suddenly stopped, when she heard Ron's next words.

"Stupid Bitch, what the Hell was that for?!" He screamed at Rose while, she was shocked at his words. "You know I've bragged to people that, I'm the best friend of _Rose Potter, the girl who, survived_ and I tell them, if they be nice and do things for me, I'll let them meet you. You don't deserve a friend like me. You are worthless and I'm sick of being the sidekick."

"Yeah, guys in this school won't look twice at us _normal_ girls when _you,_ "Ginny spat the word at her, as if it was something awful. "flaunt past, with your plain, boring black hair and your sickening green eyes. Even the snakes fancy you. How they see you as attractive, I'll never understand."

Rose couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. Ron Weasley, her best mate and Ginny the little sister she never had, felt and thought all these things about her and had been using her, for popularity and fame, (She never wanted the fame to begin with, she hated it.) all these years. Her eyes scanned the room, to see shock and anger present on all the students' faces.

There was shock at the pairs' words towards Rose who, never judged anyone by their house and defended the younger years from being picked on from older years and anger, was shown on many of the D.A (known as Dumbledore's Army, after Rose got permission from the Headmaster to run the club) member's faces, especially Neville's who, was being held back by Seamus and Dean who, also looked ready to attack the pair.

Hermione was in the same position except she was being held back by Lavender and Parvati who, both looked ready to kill. She tried her best not to let her emotions show on her face but, her anger and pain had broken free and before she could think, Rose's magic flared making everyone take cover.

She didn't take her wand from her pocket, she just raised her hand and Common Room filled with light. Rose felted spells fill her mind and being released on the pair, never stopping, never wavering, just continuing until it reached at point where it could stabilise enough, so Rose could get control. When, she got control, the light vanished and the pair where lying un-recognisable on the floor, nobody made any move to help them. Most returned to what they were doing while, her friends made a move towards she held up a hand to stop them and silently summoned her invisibility cloak and square mirror from her trunk. There was a bit of noise which made some look up while, others choose to ignore it. When the two items met her hand, she took the items and put them in her pocket, then without saying a word to anyone she turned and left the Common Room.

 *************RP*************

Neville couldn't believe the Weasley siblings could be that, cruel to Rose. In Neville's opinion she was one of most bravest, caring, compassionate and sweetest people on the planet. After the attack on his parents, the Potters had taken him in and raised him as their own son; Rose had treated him as an older brother as well. So remembering this, he went over to Hermione and said, "We should go tell the professors what's happen, Rose could be anywhere and she could get hurt."

Hermione blinked up him before, replying. "I know, it's just hard to think that Ron and Ginny said all those things to her. She didn't deserve it. Come on, the staff room would be the best place to find a professor."

They both made their way across the Common room, towards the portrait of the Fat Lady when, they were stopped by Seamus saying, "When, you find the professors tell them of what, those rats have done and tell Rose we're all behind her."

Neville turned around to see the Gryffindor members of D.A standing in front of him. "We will, I promise." He said Leaving the room with Hermione, following behind.

 *************RP*************

After she left the Common Room, Rose made her way through the corridors towards the Lake. The air was slightly chilly, when she stepped onto the grounds surrounding the castle though, it wasn't too cold that you couldn't sit outside and enjoy the evening air. Rose made her way towards an old, oak tree directly next to the lake and when she reached it, Rose plopped down underneath it and rested her head against the trunk. Rose looked around for a while, at the castle and at different things that were in her line sight, thinking of the trio who had betrayed her, wishing and hoping it wasn't true and that this was just a bad dream but it was useless. Rose picked up her cloak from her side and wrapped it around her body to keep away the chill and stared out across the lake.

 *************RP*************

It didn't take the two Gryffindor's long to reach the staff room. When, they knocked on the door, the pair were met with the face of Professor Dumbledore who, invited them in. Though they were surprised with some unexpected faces.

"Aunt Lily, Uncle James what are you doing here," Neville asked surprised that they were here in the school.

Lily got up from her seat and took Neville in her arms saying, "Professor Dumbledore called us here after the surge of Rose's magic. What happened to make her react like that, Albus?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the Headmaster hoping for some answers. "I believe something's happened to make her snap and she lost control of her magical core for mere moments before she gained control again. Did something happen to warrant her loss of control?" He directed this last question at the pair of teens.

Hermione shifted nervously before replying. "I'm not sure what happened exactly. Rose had come into the Common Room slightly upset about something; we're not sure what had happened but before we could ask, Ronald had went up behind her with Ginny in tow and had grabbed her by the wrist. Rose then, spun round and fire a spell at them, ' _et éripe me revelare verum cogitatiónes eórum_.' What does that mean professor?" She said asking the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed and said, " _et éripe me revelare verum cogitatiónes eórum_ is Latin and a spell I taught Rose last year. It means to reveal the truth of their thoughts and rescue me, obviously Rose didn't know it was Mr Weasley behind her and the grip on her wrist was hurting her so she used the spell."

"That explains a lot." Neville said from his position next to his godmother. Before Neville could explain further, the staff room door banged open, to reveal Professor Snape, Malfoy, Sirius and Remus standing there, looking pretty annoyed.

"James, you'll never believe what this little ferret has done to my goddaughter!" Sirius said sitting done next to him.

James looked between Sirius, Malfoy and Severus and asked the potions master. "What did he do to my daughter, Severus?"

The potions master glared at his godson before answering James's question. "I found this little rat, lying on the floor being attacked by a group of vicious birds. It didn't take me long to it get out of him that he, had been cheating on Miss Potter behind her back with Miss Parkinson and I believe that Miss Potter did this to him."

James was barely containing his anger though, Lily was the first one to speak, "I can't believe you, after everything Rose went through in the past five years, and you decide that greed and that _pug_ is more important to you than our daughter. You will regret the day you broke her heart, because our daughter is not going to take this lying down.

 *************RP*************

So my dear readers what do you think, this will probably a 3 shot maybe more depending on how much I can think to write because with everything going on I've had to take a break from writing to deal with it also, writer's block which is a git. So now that I have time I will spend more time writing because I have an archive of fanfictions waiting to grace the net.

Bye,

Kind Baudelaire

P.S I posted the fanfic Finally Done and I want to know if you like that fic if you don't I'll take it down because I don't feel that anyone's actually reading it.


End file.
